


Magic is not like Biotics

by TheExecutioner0496



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Mass Effect
Genre: Biotics, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Did you know there's a 'misuse of Biotics' tag?, M/M, Mages, Mild Language, Unclassified species in the Mass Effect Universe, i'll add more later on, the more you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5252045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheExecutioner0496/pseuds/TheExecutioner0496
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A failed ritual to send Hawk into the fade for answers on how to solve Kirkwall's growing tension between the Templar Order and local Circle of Magi sends the Champion and three friends far into the future where Humans have encountered intergalactic species and they are put in the Life Support section of the ship belonging to the universe's first human spectre who happens to have the second human spectre as his lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For those who get curious I put in Fenris/Male Hawke in the pairings because this is after the break up that takes place where I had ended up just romancing Anders later because I was rather grumpy about being dissed after sex. Just saying, that's pretty damn rude and a real blow to the emotions. Also, in the Mass Effect Universe I loathe the canon ending and for this everyone survived, Shepard included, and you didn't have to destroy the Geth or EDI to kill the Reapers because screw that noise. I will never forgive Bioware for those craptastic ending choices. Besides, I did not convince Joker to date EDI just to have to kill her later! That's mean. 
> 
> Hawke's full name is Derek Hawke and Shepard's is Dimitri Shepard. I have a thing for 'D' names.

"Commander, there seems to be four life signs in Life Support on deck three when I know for certain that there hadn't been less than thirty seconds ago." Joker stated over the intercom to Shepard who had been in his Cabin talking with Kaiden, which surely wasn't so much to ask with them having just saved the entire Galaxy from sure fucking doom from Reapers, was it?! The man in question glared at the offending speaker in his wall before sighing and standing, indicating Kaiden to follow as he grabbed a pistol from his desk on his way out of his cabin, Kadain grabbing his assault rifle where he'd put it beside the pistol. 

"EDI, can I get confirmation that he's not lying so I won't kick your boyfriend out of the airlock within five minutes when I find Life Support empty?" Shepard muttered grumpily as the elevator started up, figuring that with the threat of Joker's safety she wouldn't lie to support what he thought to be a joke. 

"I can assure you that there was a spike of unknown energy before the unknown life signs arrived, Commander, and that one of the life signs is quite unstable, almost as if there are two beings occupying the same space and mass." The AI stated and that got Shepard to get serious really fast. They did not need anything else unusual so soon after the Reapers. "Have Garrus and Tali meet us in Life Support, they're probably making out in the Main Battery anyways." Shepard ordered and he and Kaidan swiftly went to life support once the elevator opened. Both biotics pressed to the wall on each side of the door but paused when they heard voices inside the room, listening to see what insight they could gain on the intruders before they forced a confrontation. 

"You messed up the ritual on purpose, elf, do not lie to me!" The voice was deep, echoing even, and incredibly unnatural even compared to all the things that the crew of the Normandy has seen and heard before. 

"Even if I wanted to botch your ritual, Demon, I would not have risked dragging myself along with you in the process! Now I'm stranded with an abomination and his pet demon along with Hawk and the annoying dwarf!" Another voice, more normal and with a natural deep tone, though incredibly angry and frustrated. Shepard got confused at the mention of demons and elves and even dwarfs. He knew the terms from old vids on human fantasy subjects pre-space flight era but other than that it was little more than fantasy, right? The voices continued to he focused on the conversation again.

"Hey, who are you calling annoying? Anyways, if you didn't want to play ball with us, Broody, you could've just declined the invitation and we'd have asked Aveline to come instead." This voice sounded more placating but also held a note of humor, like when Kaidan was trying to calm Shepard down when he got pissed at diplomats these days considering people were pissed about how he literally blew up the Citadel in the process of saving /everyone/. 

"How about both of you calm down so we can figure out where we are, alright? Justice, can you tell me if this is in the Fade? I've seen some realistic places there before but this... is both too solid and too unfamiliar for me to be certain if it is or not." Another new voice, but this one seemed softer and unsure of itself, almost like a kid stuck in a dark room with monsters. Kadain had to snap his fingers at his commanding officer to get Shepard to focus again but he nodded his thanks. He could focus on monsters and darkness later, right now they had intruders, but he suddenly realized that everything had fallen silent in Life Support following the noise that the other human made. 

"We have company, but to answer your question, no, this is not the Fade." That first voice mentioned before the metal of the walls heated to unholy temperatures and both marines had to pull back before they got burned. "We cannot open that door-like contraption so if you wish to speak than you'll have to do so yourself!"

~~**~~**~~

"You know, Justice, maybe you should let Anders back out before-" Hawke tried to speak before that... door, if it was a door, could open because Maker only knew that one thing the spirit lacked was a sense of consequence for his actions but he was cut off mid-sentence when the Fade Spirit threw a fireball right against the door and told whoever he'd sensed on the other side to open it if they wanted to talk to them. "Dammit, Justice, focus on me for a second!" Hawke insisted swiftly, moving forward and hugging the more temper mental of his two lovers but mainly so he could distract him. It at least worked in two ways, being that it confused the spirit and let Hawke get between Justice and the two humans walking through the door with...

"What the heck are you holding in your hands?" Varric asked, one hand already moving to his crossbow as the humans directed their thingamajigs at them. They all knew that they were some form of dangerous object, but what was the question. Fenris moved to draw his sword but Derek got them both to back down with a sharp hiss and a glare. They were already in trouble due to Justice, and they didn't need help. 

"Justice, honey, I need your staff. Are you gonna be mad if I take it for a bit?" Hawke murmured gently, the strangers watching him hug the glowing blue mage tightly to restrain him. 

"I do not understand, why not use your own to combat the unknown humans?" Justice asked with genuine confusion, though it wasn't a no, so he took the weapon off of Anders' person anyways. 

"You trust me, right? Then trust that I'm doing the right thing, which I am." Derek said smoothly and while the Spirit frowned it didn't lash out either. Hawke just handed the staff to Fenris, who took it with a disgusted frown but kept a hold of it anyways since he stood the best chance in a fight against Anders when Justice had the wheel. Hawke's staff stayed strapped against his back where he kept it outside of battle, though he doubted that his Champion armor made him look less intimidating without it in hand. 

"Um, hi there! Don't mind this guy, he's just a bit cranky today, I swear that as long as you aren't total assholes or Templars that he's perfectly harmless!" Hawke addressed the strangers first and they shared a look between each other before both spoke at the same time. 

"What's a Templar?" and "I'd feel better if your friend cooled down his Biotics first." It was the second one that got Hawk confused though more than the first, and as the unofficial leader of his party he had to direct their actions even as Justice was starting to try and pry him off from where he was draped around his shoulders. 

"I don't know what Biotics are, but Anders is a mage with a few... unique qualities is all." Hawke said carefully before whispering in his lovers ear. "Justice, I really need Anders back before this gets out of hand. They seem to think your light show is a threat, we can talk it out later, I promise. I'm sure Anders will let you know if the shit hits the fan while you're gone." He said urgently and there was a sigh before Justice retreated and Hawke shifted at the last second to catch the blonde mage who was now unconscious.

"See, we can play nice! So can you lower those things so we can all talk this out nice and easy?" Varric said as he moved beside Hawk who was now sitting on the floor with Anders in his lap, fussing over the mage in worry. "Hawke, I'm sure he'll be fine, you know that a swift change of drivers taxes him. Doesn't he carry potions for this type of thing?" 

"R-right! He does, actually, after this one time in... never mind, he does, though." Derek said nervously before pulling one of the vials off of the healer's belt and glancing up at the strangers. "Since neither of you seem to want to introduce yourselves then I'll start. I'm Derek Hawke, Champion of Kirkwall." He said before forcing the mage to drink the potion by running two fingers along his throat. "This one in my lap is Anders. The grumpy elf in the spiky armor is Fenris, and the dwarf with the crossbow is Varric. It's an absolute joy to meet you but I need to make sure that Anders doesn't panic when he wakes up so it'd be absolutely wonderful if you put whatever you're holding away!" Hawke's tone was strained by this point and Fenris recognized fear there. While he didn't agree with Hawke's choice in bedding the abomination he certainly didn't loose his attachment to Derek so he gave the two strangers a dark glare. 

"He's right, Major, he did get his friend to calm down. This all probably has a perfectly reasonable explanation behind it." The taller male stated and lowered his thingamajig before the second followed suit. "My name is Commander Dimitri Shepard, and this is Major Kaidan Alenko." He didn't bother giving the rest of their titles to go with their name and rank.

"Hey, Commander, did you figure out how to solve this on your own or do you still need us for back up?" A strange voice asked from beyond the two humans and Hawke paled when he saw the owner. Anders started to wake up just as Hawke fainted, causing the mages to swap roles as Anders used his magic to form a barrier of ice that cut the room in half but let both parties observe the other through the translucent barrier. 

"Uh... I'll take that as a 'no'. You know, Dimitri, I swear that if I keep traveling with you I'm going to die of a heart attack before anything else. Why do you find all the weird things in the galaxy?" The voice sighed and Shepard merely groaned.


	2. Explinations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After separating Life Support in half using a barrier or ice Anders leaves both sides of the confrontation in a battle of wills as Garrus and Tali are sent off to avoid spooking Hawke should he wake only for Shepard to loose patience when accuisations are thrown.

"We didn't mean to scare your friend, I swear! We're used to people seeing Turians around here..." Tali said nervously even as Garrus scratched at the ice wall with one talon, trying to figure out how the intruders created it. Anders saw him and a spike appeared right in front of the sniper's face, getting him to laugh nervously and back away, deciding that curiosity was certainly not worth getting killed over. Kaidan ended up telling the pair to head either to the bridge or the shuttle bay so Hawke wasn't spooked a second time when he woke. Varric sighed as he pulled the chair that had been sitting at some sort of desk over and had Fenris help him in putting Hawke in it. Shepard sighed from the other side of the ice and handed his gun to Kaidan before approaching the frozen wall only for Anders to appear across from him. 

"I take it you're the one who made this current obstruction? I'd appreciate it if you took it down, you're going to cause malfunctions in EDI's surveillance systems." He said calmly and he didn't miss the bright light that flowed through the other male's eyes, causing him to bring his biotics to life to return the light display. 

"You had templar titles, so why the hell should I do anything you ask me to?" Anders huffed and Shepard scowled at the accuisation. 

"I don't even know what the hell a Templar is, much less what titles one would even use! Now, as Commanding officer of this ship I order you to stand down and remove this barrier before I break it down!" Shepard snapped, clearly having lost the last of his patience. Anders noticed that his staff was currently in Fenris' hands but he honestly didn't need it, though it'd be easier to keep the ice up if he had it. He braced himself just before Shepard threw a shock wave at the wall, though it only ended up blasting back against them as it clashed with Anders' mana. When Shepard dragged himself back in he was rubbing his neck but this time both he and Kaidan had activated their bio-amps to prepare themselves to continue trying to break the wall. "EDI, have everyone on Deck 3 relocate themselves to another section of the ship until this situation has been handled and contained." Dimitri ordered as the door slid and locked behind them. There was a 'right away, Commander' out of what was only thin air before Kaidain set up a biotic barrier surrounding himself and Dimitri, ensuring they wouldn't get thrown back if another attack was repelled again. 

"I can only keep this up so long, Commander, especially if we take another hit like that one." He warned and Shepard just nodded. They both haven't had enough time to fully recover from the injuries they sustained during the last show down on Earth against the Reapers for a big fight but while Kaidan excelled in barriers he excelled in brute force. 

"Fenris, give me my staff, I can't have them breaking this wall!" Anders hissed and surprisingly Fenris just tossed the staff over, and considering Hawke was passed out it wasn't like he could ask the other mage for advise on if he should or shouldn't do so. It wasn't as if he wanted the two unfamiliar humans getting too close to Hawke while the man was so vulnerable either, though, so he had few choices anyways. Anders held his staff in one hand and steadied himself for a long game of waiting before the next attack finally came. Dimitri threw a throwing field against his magic, and he felt it like a punch to the gut. It cracked the ice, threatening to break it entirely, but his reaction was not only to fill it in but to make the wall even thicker, leaving Shepard and Kaidan less room on their side of the room. 

"This is my ship, and right now you and your friends are the intruders. We can still talk this out you know, but you need to stand... down!" Shepard growled, baring his teeth before throwing a focused shock wave at the same spot he'd cracked and Anders made a pained expression before Justice was suddenly there, causing the air in the room to go colder faster than the ice ever could. A blast of spirit energy flowed through and shattered the wall, and probably would have seriously injured Kaidan and Shepard if Kaidan's barrier wasn't as strong as it was. 

"Enough! If you desire to talk than do so but attacking will only end in one of us dead!" The Fade spirit snapped in anger before lowering his staff only to turn and stalk over to Hawk. Varric pulled Bianca out and Fenris drew his sword so as to be ready to defend him should Shepard and Kaidan try anything. Reluctantly Kaidan's barrier dissipated and Shepard took a shaky breath. 

"Clearly none of you are from here. We should all explain some simple things, like where your from and the basic geography of your home. From there we can move forward." Dimitri said simply and Varric stepped forward. 

"If it's talking and story telling you want than I'm the one who can help you most." The dwarf claimed smoothly, glad that they came to an alternative solution that he just so happened to excel with. 

~~**~~**~~

A few hours of Varric actually giving honest answers instead of elaborate stories led to each member of Hawke's group being assigned to seperate spots on the ship. Since it was explained that despite being a leader and protector of an entire City, Hawke had become very timid and easy to spook after the death of not just his sister while fleeing his childhood home, but his brother and eventually mother as well he was assigned to the Shuttle bay with Vega and Cortez so that hopefully their sense of humor and casual banter would ease him. Anders, as a healer (If mildly unstable and hostile) was assigned to Medbay to assist the ship's doctor and to learn what he could about how medical practices worked in this unfamiliar world. Fenris was unique in having the ability to apparently irritate everyone he spoke with so he was eventually told to pick a place and try not to kill someone or be killed. Varric was technically told to stay with Kaidan in Starboard Observation, mostly because Shepard didn't trust the Dwarf with his silver tongue, but he tended to come and go from all sections of the ship anyways. When Kaidan was looking for him he ended up stopping by Shuttle Bay to ask Hawke where he might be hiding when he found the Mage being harassed by James about how his staff either was or was not a proper weapon. 

"Just because it's got a blade at one end doesn't make it a weapon, Birdie." James laughed and Derek got offended by the nick name he'd been assigned. As if hearing Varric's nicknames for his friends hadn't been enough now he's got this clown assigning them too. 

"It's not supposed to work like a sword or arrows, Mr. Vega, it's supposed to channel magical energy to give a sharper focus and more devastating effect. For example, if I'm trying to send a bolt of lightning to an enemy this staff allows me to better aim so I don't end up accidentally missing my target and hitting some boulder a mile off to his left." Derek muttered grumpily and Cortez laughed from where he was working on the Kodiak. 

"Leave the poor kid alone, James. Just because you like to shoot things with guns and he likes to, uh, do whatever he just said doesn't mean he's any less good of a fighter." Cortez called and James scoffed. It was that point that Derek used his staff to stike the ground once before a puff of flames popped out of a vent nearby and caught the seat of James' pants on fire, causing the man to roll on the ground to put it out and getting Hawke to laugh. It was about that point that Kaidan approached. 

"I noticed that you're mostly getting along with the crew down here. You'll have to forgive Vega's teasing, it's all in good fun." The Major said and James finally stood once the fire was gone and saluted before going back to his station, though his underwear was now visible through his uniform trousers. Hawke snickered before facing Kaidan and smiling. 

"They're fun to talk to most of the time, but it's still strange here. Clostrophobic, even, like the Deep Roads." He sighed and there was a jaded look that surfaced in his eyes. Varric had only told Shepard and Kaidan so much about Hawke's past, but Kaidan only knew that the kid's brother died in the Deep Roads, though not how or why. Finally he cleared his throat, which brought the mage back to reality. 

"Anyways, your short friend, Varric, he seems to have vanished on me. If Shepard finds out that I lost track of him again he's going to make me sleep with the rest of the crew tonight." Kaidain admitted sheepishly and Hawke grinned while Vega laughed behind him. 

"Gods forbid that, Major, you'd actually have to sleep in the same room as the rest of us grunts." The man joked and Kaidain rolled his eyes. 

"You're just jealous, Vega." Hawke's eyes softened at the clear familiarity and warmth of their teasing jabs before heading to the elevator, staff in hand. 

"Come on, Tali gave me a tour of the ship the other day when she came down to meet me properly, and I think I know where he's hiding." Hawke led Kaidan to the bridge and eventually into the Cock Pit where Varric was swapping jokes with EDI and Joker. The Dwarf perked up when he saw Hawk, though stuck his tongue out at Kaidan. 

"Hey, Hawke, nice to see you come out of hiding for once! You gotta talk to this guy, he's a laugh riot!" Varric chuckled, gesturing to Joker who rolled his eyes with a light smile before turning his chair to face the new comers. 

"Hey Major, and hi to you too! You must be Derek Hawke, right? I heard about what went down in Life Support earlier today. Talk about first impressions, man, I think the Commander is pretty peeved off with your friend down in Med Bay even if he won't admit it." Joker said easily and Hawke bristled before replying. 

"A lot of people get that kind of reaction with Anders, so I'm not surprised." The mage said shortly before focusing on Varric. "I'm just here helping the Major locate you, he came to me asking where you might be hiding. I figured that since Tali claimed Joker had the best sense of humor on the ship you'd be up here, so I'll take my leave now." He said icily before turning and heading back the way he came. Kaidan clicked his tongue in disapproval before glancing at Joker. 

"Gotta be careful around him, Joker, even I don't know what could and couldn't upset him." The Major stated and Varric shrugged. 

"Eh, don't beat yourself up over it, come tomorrow morning he'll forget by the time he wakes up, trust me." The dwarf assured the pilot before hopping to the floor and wandering off. 

"Why would he forget by morning?" Joker asked in confusion before shaking his head and turning back to his console. "Whatever, EDI, can you monitor Varric so next time Kaidan won't have to bother Hawke? I think the guy needs some alone time for a while." 

"Thanks, Joker, I better go check on Shepard while I'm wandering around." Kaidan said before leaving as well. Hawke didn't return to his usual haunt and instead visited Med Bay on Deck 3, greeting Dr. Chakwas quietly and with a small nod before approaching Anders where he was hiding in the AI Core reading some strange device with constantly moving words. When the man looked up at Hawke he made a soft sound and stood only to hug the other male. 

"You've got that look, love, what's wrong? Did something else happen?" Anders asked and Derek just shook his head and hugged him tightly, not wanting to talk. Either way the healer seemed to get the message and guided Hawke into Med Bay to sit on one of the cots with him. Dr. Chakwas glanced at them before focusing on her work again, giving them the illusion of privacy if nothing else. By the time they were told it was technically late evening, despite having no sky, sun, or moon to judge by, Hawke stayed in Medbay with Anders for the night, not wanting to return to Shuttle Bay in a strange place that he wasn't familiar with, let alone comfortable with. Once he fell asleep in Anders' arms on one of the cots, though, the familiarity of the Fade overtook him and he took solace in it.


	3. Field Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Normandy picks up a distress call from Illium, which had been previously invaded by Reapers not long after the Asari lost their home planet to the war. They go in to investigate only to find that there are small pockets of Cerberus that refuse to just go crawl into a hole and die peacefully. Shepard takes a small group in to clear them out and decides to let Hawke and his own team join the fun so they could both cover more ground faster and so he can see how Hawke, Fenris, Anders, and Varric actually fare in battle.

When it was declared to be morning on the Normandy Derek and Anders found themselves being awoken by Varric, who soon explained that the reason he was tracked down was because Shepard was worried that Anders would react poorly if someone he didn't know was nearby after he woke in an unfamiliar place. It was a smart choice, but that didn't mean Anders was too happy with the accuracy that Shepard had reguarding Anders' random bouts of violent outbursts. Hawke had to return to the Shuttle Bay with Cortez and Vega while Anders hid inside the AI core. Fenris was spotted in the Main Battery talking to Garrus about how weapons worked in this world and Varric went to Engineering to talk with Engineer Adams and swap some jokes.   
It was a few hours before the distress call was picked up. Joker had Shepard and Kaidan listen to it in the War Room so that the Commander could decide what to do and eventually figured that they may as well investigate. The message had gotten damaged and EDI was only able to repair bits and pieces of it. From what they had gotten it sounded like there was a moderate sized group of Cerberus troops on Illium and the few Asari soldiers who were just recently stationed there didn't think they can repel the attackers on their own. Shepard ordered Garrus, James, and Tali to join him in shuttle bay for when they reached the planet's orbit before having a sudden idea and asking Hawke and his own crew to meet them there as well. Within two hours both groupings were talking to one another near the Kodiak even if Garrus and Tali's presence put Hawke on edge. 

~~**~~

"You want us to go with you? Are you sure?" Derek asked uncertainly while he shifted slightly so he stood a bit closer to Fenris, causing the metal plating on his Champion armor to clank in the still air of the ship. Fenris didn't miss the subtle movement and other than giving Derek an exasperated look he otherwise didn't react to it.   
"Of course I'm sure. Varric claims that you and your friends have more than enough battle experience, so I want you to prove it. If you prove that you're as skilled as he claims then it's far more likely that I can get other people to help me figure out how to get you guys home. After all, it's not like people will help us out of the goodness of their hearts. Everyone wants me to do something in return for their help." Dimitri huffed with a roll of his eyes. It made Hawke give a surprised laugh before he tried to cover it with a cough, after all, that was something he was all too familiar with.   
"Look, Shepard, you don't even trust us enough to keep all of us in one area of your ship. Why would you shove us in one group and suddenly let us loose on a battlefield?" Fenris demanded in an impatient tone and Hawke nudged him with his shoulder in a silent reminder to play nice. They weren't in Kirkwall so Hawke wouldn't be able to cover the elf's ass very easily if he pissed off the wrong people.   
"Because we'll be working in two separate groups for this mission. If you prove yourselves to be untrustworthy then I may as well leave you on Illium and let the Asari have the headache that you all give me. If you prove to be honorable then I also can give you more freedom to roam the ship. Fair enough?" Shepard sighed and before anyone else could risk pissing the Commander off Hawke cut in with a forced and false smile.   
"Of course, Commander, and I appreciate you giving us this chance. Ignore whatever these guys say!" Hawke chirped and James raised an eyebrow at the behavior. It meant that Fenris, and since Hawke also gestured at Anders, both have gotten the man into more trouble then they were probably worth depending on who was being asked.   
"So it's settled. I'll have Cortez outfit all of you with standard issue communicators so we can keep in touch with each other throughout our mission. If you run into a scenario that you don't know how to handle due to your lack of knowledge about galactic rules, laws, or pretty much anything in this universe just ask someone on my team. If we can't answer for whatever reason contact the ship and EDI can help you." Dimitri grunted and he gave Hawke and his friends a dismissive wave. "Gear up for battle, or, at least mentally prepare yourselves since you guys seem to always wear your armor. Which is weird, by the way." 

~~**~~

When both teams touched down on Illium's surface Hawke couldn't help but be horrified by the amount of destruction that the Reaper forces had caused to the buildings and planet in general. Huge craters could be seen, hundred story towers were turned to naught but rubble, and fires still burned even now in the distance. Shepard ordered Hawke and his team to go East while his own team went West, so he followed that order before the first sign of contact with the enemy came. A bullet sliced through the air and hit Derek in the shoulder, piercing his armor with ease and even breaking bone. Dimitri had warned them that bullets were easily modified for various purposes, such as armor piercing bullets, but he honestly hadn't believed the man until now. Hawke stumbled back a step before swiftly retaliating by starting a chain of lightning through the troop who had shot him and into the four others who had the poor luck of standing too close. Anders swiftly healed the injury sustained and after that chaos erupted. Garrus had commented earlier before they left the Normandy that Hawke's team and their chosen weaponry was too 'pre-space flight' to actually be of any use in a real fight but as enemy after enemy felt to blade, arrows, and magic he was already proven wrong. None of the Cerberus soldiers were trained to combat such methods, nor did they know to expect it. The magic used by Derek and Anders also surprised them just as much as it had surprised Dimitri and Kaidan, so at least that was giving them an upper hand. By the time the small grouping of enemies had been cleared out Dimitri's voice came in over the communications.   
"I heard fighting through the comm, are you guys still in one piece over there?" Dimitri asked and the sound of gunfire could be heard on his end even if the man himself sounded like he was doing nothing more than reading a rather boring novel.   
"Oh, everything is just fucking peachy!" Anders snapped as he focused more on healing the four other bullet wounds Hawke had gotten during the fight rather than being polite to the Commander.   
"Ignore him! What he meant to say is that we're all fine over here, Commander, just a little caught off guard. I hadn't believed you about the... modified ammo, was it? I think that's what you called it, at least. It cut straight through my armor as if it wasn't even there!" Derek said with a tone of what seemed like admiration. "Just imagine what kind of damage that could do to steel plate armor! Templars wouldn't stand a snow balls chance in hell, right, Anders?" He rambled and there was a snort from the healer.   
"Of course, love, whatever you say. Stop squirming, will you? I can't get the metal out of your body if you keep moving like that." Anders chided impatiently.   
"Again with the Templar thing. What are these 'Templars' anyways? You people never did get around to explaining that properly." Garrus complained as the sound of Tali releasing her combat drone could be heard at the same time.   
"It's a long story, Scales, and one we don't got the time for right now. Find me on the ship later and I'll tell ya, okay?" Varric sighed impatiently as Anders finished healing Derek and Fenris helped Hawke to his feet. "You three done fussing over Hawke? Good, let's move forward, I don't want Shepard's little group beating us to the finish line."   
"Oh, you think you're gonna beat us to the end, Shortstack? Over my cold dead body, you are!" Vega laughed loudly and even Hawke gave a timid chuckle.   
"I suppose it's a race then. Come on, guys, let's show them how we do things in Kirkwall!" Derek said cheerfully before taking off at a run.   
"Dammit, Hawke, stay close to the group! This is why you got shot the first time!" Fenris growled in irritation as the other three chased after him.


End file.
